The present invention is a storm water filter system for filtering floatable debris and non-floating pollutants from storm water passing through a storm water drain system and more specifically, the present invention is directed towards a storm water filtering system having a floatable baffle panel therein for capturing floatable debris and trash from the storm water and separate filtration of non-floatable pollutants from water passing therethrough. The floatable baffle panel is able to rise to block floatable debris and to allow water to flow unrestricted therebeneath during large rain events.
Federal clean water requirements require that water bodies such as lakes and rivers meet strict minimal water quality specifications. To achieve this end, storm water drainage pipes often require treatment before conveying storm water into receiving water bodies. As a result, a wide variety of technologies have been developed to treat storm water and improve the water quality.
A common variety of storm water treatment systems are hydrodynamic separators such as baffle boxes and vortex systems. Hydrodynamic separators can treat relatively large water flows and are good for removing solids that are relatively large in size. Hydrodynamic separators do very little to remove the dissolved pollutants and have a typically poor removal efficiency for fine particles.
To achieve water treatment beyond what can be accomplished by a hydrodynamic separator, another class of storm water treatment systems commonly referred to as filtration systems are used. Filtration systems typically will pass the water flow through a filter media such as sand, zeolite, activated carbon, and the like. Filter media is typically selected to do more than remove solids from the water flow. Depending on the pollutants of concern, filter media can be selected to remove specific dissolved pollutants such as nutrients, metals, or a wide variety of chemical contaminates. However, a problem with using filter media in a storm water treatment system is the significant influence of friction between the water and the media. In addition, changing the direction of water flow as it passes through a filtration system reduces the kinetic energy of the water flow which will reduce the volume water flow. During big rain events a storm water filtration system in a storm water pipe can significantly inhibit the passage of water and cause flooding upstream from the filtration system. If the filtration system becomes clogged with debris the water flow can be completely stopped.
The purpose of the present invention is to be able to treat the storm water flow with a storm water filtration system that is resistant to clogging, yet be able to pass large water flows during large rain events. In this way filter media can be incorporated into the treatment of storm water without the potential of flooding upstream caused by the filtration system. The invention can be described as a vault that contains a wall having a passageway having a filter with a filter media therein for the passage of water therethrough and floating skimmer system which opens therebeneath when the floatable filter for blocking debris from passing through the vault. During times of high flow rates the floating skimmer rises with the water level in the vault and allows water to flow unrestricted thereunder. The skimmer system portion and the filter system of the invention are both positioned in line with the water flow. Once the water flow has passed through the filter or under the floatable filter panel, it will continue down stream. During large rain events that cause the water levels within the vault to rise, the floating baffle panel rises and allow water to flow thereunder and by-pass the filter.
The invention has three primary components that work in concert with each other. The filter passes the storm water therethrough during normal water level conditions while the floating baffle panel blocks floatable debris from passing through the vault and acts to direct the water flow through the filter during low to medium flow rates. During large flow rates the floating baffle panel reacts to allow the high flow rates to pass unrestricted therebeneath with minimal friction.
In the present invention a relative short floating baffle panel is used and has the same performance of a much taller fixed panel without the head loss associated with a taller baffle panel by opening up a larger passageway under the panel. A storm water treatment structure that makes use of a floating skimmer panel can be more easily retrofitted to an existing water shed storm drain system due to the minimal head loss of the shorter skimmer.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,869,525 for a Storm Drain Filter System I show a storm drain filter system which includes a skimmer for collecting floating hydrocarbons and for absorbing the hydrocarbons in a hydrocarbon absorbing boom while preventing them from passing out of the skimmer. In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 7,294,256 for a Storm Water Filter System, a storm water filter system is provided for filtering storm water being fed into an in-ground well and uses a fixed skimmer to prevent floating organic debris from entering the discharge into the in-ground recharge well.